bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
List of glitches in Bully
Like most video games, Bully has its fair share of glitches. The following is a list of glitches in the game. Bully clique game glitch during Chapter 1 During Chapter 1, the Bullies will have 0% respect for Jimmy and will normally attack him on sight. However a game glitch, or an error happens if the extra mission The Big Prank isn't completed. The glitch is that even though they have 0% respect for Jimmy, they won't bother with him or attempt to even attack him Gary holds hand with other girls glitch There is a time that during the game before Chapter 6, Gary can be seen holding hands with girls in school grounds, including Christy or Angie. Wall breaker glitch Only available in Bully: Scholarship Edition. The player, during Chapter 1, can go through walls. To do this, the player needs to go to the dustbin near the Girls' Dorm archway and rotate to face the wall. Knockout glitch At any time in the game, Jimmy will suddenly fall through the ground and land in pink water, getting knocked out. Port-A-Potty glitch If Jimmy throws a firecracker at a Port-A-Potty and opens its door at the same time before the cracker explodes, the toilet can be passed through. Also if you try to hide in a Port-A-Potty after escaping a policeman's grasp (while just in front of it), the policeman will grapple you before you can enter and the door will be left open. You can then pass though the toilet. Preppies Lighthouse glitch When the player first get the Preppies' club house, ride a bike up the ramp going to the door of the lighthouse and jump before the end of the ramp. If the player gets it right, he should land on the roof and fall through it, landing in some pinkish water. The player can move around in the water for a few seconds before he get knocked out. There is no way to get out of the water, the player just has to wait until he passes out or get knocked out. Bullworth Gym glitch At the Gym, wait by the door in the basketball court. When someone walks in, shoot them with the spud gun or sling shot in the head. If done right, they should be knocked out with the door still open. Crouch down and walk slow once Jimmy is out there. There will be a little ledge the player can walk on. If the player falls off, he will be knocked out. Parker glitch At the Gym, look for Parker. When the player finds him, grapples him, Jimmy's arms should go flying behind him while grappling him. Garage glitch At any bike garage, lead a person into the garage and run away quickly. The door should then close. When Jimmy comes back, the person would have mysteriously disappeared. Gary glitch Occurs only in the original PS2 port. At any time during Endless Summer, the player will find Gary walking around the campus or town, even though he was expelled. Go-kart glitch After completing go-kart race 3, Jimmy receives a free go-kart for use outside races. Crashing this kart into a barrier or wall at high speeds can cause the front of the kart to become embedded in the ground. It can take a long time to extricate Jimmy. Bike skateboard glitch Get close to a bicycle and get on it, while equipping the skateboard. If done right, Jimmy should be holding the skateboard while riding. Tap the R1 button and go forward slowly until the player is riding the skateboard on the bicycle.If you crash into a wall, Jimmy will be hovering above the bike and the skateboard will disappear, but he can still ride the bike. Hattrick manor glitch This glitch can be done any time after Glass House. To perform it, take any BMX bicycle and ride to Hattrick's manor. Ride to the right side of the house, where the glass house is located. Reverse and ride quickly towards the balcony. At the top of the steps, jump. If done right, the player will land in the house. Bank glitch To perform this glitch, take a bicycle and ride to the bank near the Comics Store. Reverse and ride quickly. At the bottom of the steps, jump. If done right, the player will land in a empty room with grey walls. Boys' Dorm glitch To perform this glitch, knock out someone on the steps to the dorm. Then enter the dorm. If done right, the player will find the person standing outside the rec room. The person can also be passed through, but cannot be hit. Geography classroom glitch Only in Bully: Scholarship Edition. When the player goes for Geography class, he is directed to a room near the doors of the building, but when he exits, will find himself standing outside the English classroom. Classroom chair glitch In Bully: Scholarship Edition and sometimes the original PS2 port. When Jimmy enters the classroom and sits on the chair, he will spin. Preppies Vandalized glitch If you fight any clique in this mission then the Townies fight music will play instead of the their own music. Dancing Knockout glitch To perform this, Jimmy have to have a really low health until it's red. After that, find someone weak that can be knocked out by 1 fire cracker. Throw the fire cracker besides them and quickly do a running takedown before it explode. Jimmy and the guy will do some weird dance and prefects or anyone cannot bust you. Kiss all girls in Chapter 1 glitch A cheat is required for this glitch, which is all weapons cheat. Then finish Art 5 and English 5. To do it, you have to talk to the girl where they're not on their turf(including inside a building). For example, Pinky on football field practice cheerleading, Mandy inside the gym, Lola beside the Girls' Dorm smoking. Also, you have to have 50% respect of the clique that the girl is in. After you finish Art 5 and English 5, go to the location that I gave. Talk to them, they usually does not show hostility to Jimmy so after talking, use your camera and point it towards them, they should say Hello to you, now press X and there the lips sign is glowing. If in case, the girl is hostile to you, apologize and talk to them without the camera, they shouldn't be mad at Jimmy anymore, then use your camera and do the same thing(sometimes, it doesn't work so you have to try again next time.) The ever-shifting school glitch. When Jimmy climbs through the second floor window at the back of the school he inexplicably ends up on the eastern side of the main building. Stuck in the mud glitch This glitch can happen any time after playing the game for a long time. Jimmy will be stuck and just stand still. Trying to move him with the controller fails. However the game never freezes since characters around him will still go about their daily business. Midget Glitch When you harass a Midget you alert will turn red while stating that you harassed a child when they are an adult. Rock Glitch Jumping on a rock on the beach under the bridge from Bullworth Academy to Bullworth Town results in Jimmy falling through the rock. Swimming too far in the rock results in the knockout glitch detailed on this page. However, exploiting this glitch allows Blue Skies Industrial Park to be accessable from chapter 2, or, if combined with the wall breaker glitch, from chapter 1. Classroom Glitch When a Prefect or Teacher comes out of a classroom, keep tapping the jump button at the prefect then you will go right through him and into a empty classroom. Greasers' Radio Glitch After you unlock the Greasers' Hideout in New Coventry, smashing the radio (sitting on the floor near the bed) does not stop the music which seems to be coming from it, as it does in the Nerd Hideout, Jock Shed and the Beach House for instance. Fighting Glitch If you hire someone in a bad standing with one clique, said clique will immediately attack you, but their punches wont touch you, or deal you any damages. Football Field Glitch At certain times, when Jimmy goes to the football field, the field itself will be gone, and Jimmy will appear to be standing on thin air. Banana Glitch If you pick up a banana, eat it, drop and grab it before it hits the ground; the banana will appear as if you never ate it and you may eat it again. This may be repeated as may times as desired. Hybrid Glitch Go to the Football Field and do a charge attack on a Preppy who is jogging. The 2 will get stuck and neither will be able to move. You will have to wait until it's 2 A.M. to pass out, and this won't ALWAYS work. Go Kart Glitch Take your Go- Kart to the School Parking Lot. Put Marbles around one side of it, and get a full trouble meter. Quickly get into your Go- Kart, and the prefects will chase you. They will fall on the marbles and sit down on the ground, and will humourously look like they are driving the Go- Kart. Town Hall Glitch Do exactly the same as the bank glitch, except at Town Hall. You will land in an empty grey room just like the bank. Hobo Pit Glitch This glitch can only be done with the Red BMX, so you must do Shop 5. Take your bike behind the school bus, and do a backflip and you'll go over the fence into the Pit. It is very hard to do though, and may take a long time. It is even harder to get out, and may have to knock yourself out to get out. If you go in before the Hobo disappears, he cannot be found. Russell Glitch If you hire Russell and take him to your beach house, go inside and go back out. You will be standing inside Russell when you appear outside. Broom Glitch If you get the broom off Mr. Luntz, fight people with it (not prefects, girls or little kids) and it will break. Pick up the broken part and Jimmy will have his arms out wide and will some times fly but it is very rare. An easier way to get the broom without getting into trouble is to shove the Janitor until he attacks and make sure a Prefect or Teacher see's. They will take him out and you get the broom. No one loses, apart from the Janitor. Moped Glitch If you get on a moped and equip your skateboard at the same time, tap R1 and then you will be riding the skateboard on the moped. Girls Dorm Glitch If you jump onto the fireplace at the girls dorm, you will go through the wall and onto a ledge. You can walk along the ledge, but will eventually fall into pink water. Auto Shop Glitch Climb to the top of the Auto Shop Roof and equip your skateboard and you can jump over to the other Auto Shop Roof. You can't get off it unless you keep on jumping. Errand Glitch When you do the errand where you have to take photo of the dirty cop, it might not accept your photo. If it doesn't accept it, you can't take another one. Punching Bag Glitch Go to the Boxing Gym and go to Bryce, where he is working on the punching bag. Greet him and quickly press Triangle. If done right, Jimmy should have the punching bag on the ground. If the player presses Circle, he will be stuck with the punching bag above his head. He cannot get out of it until he passes out. Itching Powder Glitch If you throw itching powder at a girl or a little kid, hit them while they are scratching and your trouble meter will not fill to red. Bed Glitch Throw marbles onto your bed after 7pm. Then throw a firecacker on it and quickly press triangle to go to sleep. Jimmy should be doing some weird bounce on the bed. Dead Glitch If someone has a low enough life bar and can be humiliated, throw them against the wall and humiliate them while walking backwards. It will look like they are being humiliated by a ghost. Soon after, the person will be lying on the floor like they are dead. Money Glitch Talk to someone who can be hired in the Boys Dorm. While they are talking about money, talk to someone else and you will pay them for no reason. Russell Money Glitch While Russell is bullying someone, pay him and he will talk like Jimmy is being bullied, but Jimmy will not loose any money. Prefect Glitch If you knock out a prefect just before 7pm in the school, at 7pm, they will respawn but will not attempt to bust Jimmy. They will just stand there and they can be passed through, and can be knocked out in one hit. Dancing Glitch 2 If you knock someone out and someone comes to help, they may do a weird dance as they walk away. This dosen't always work though. Tagging Glitch If you are in an area where someone is tagging, if a clique member sees that tag and it is offensive to them, they will attack Jimmy but their punches will not touch him, and they also won't touch him if Jimmy tags. Teacher Glitch If a teacher sees an adult break a rule, the teacher will try to bust the adult, but they can't because their punches and grapples go right through the adult. Running Speed Glitch If you attack someone at the same time as they are tagging a wall and then run away, they will chase you at the same speed that you are running and they will not stop to take a breath either. Observatory Glitch This can only be done before the mission Stronghold Assault. You need the red BMX. Take it to the side Alley of the Library and jump over the gate. Ride up to the observatory and open the gates. Crash the BMX right into the observatory doors and Jimmy will go right through it and fall into pink water and get knocked out. Awake the dead glitch Knock someone out against a wall and jump on them. They will get back up and sometimes can be passes through Gym Glitch 2 Knock someone out inside the Gym. They then should be standing outside the Gym and can be passed through. Also, if you knock someone out outside the Gym they will be inside the Gym. Retirement Home Glitch Knock out Theo the orderly at Happy Endings Retirement Home and a policeman should come to the home. Let him bust you and after he has, return to the home. When you return, you should see Theo the Orderly standing up in the spot where you knocked out and he can be passed through. There will be two instances of him as he is also seen patrolling it. Category:Bully